Seven Sins
by Konni Yababutto
Summary: Na sombra do medo, se esconde a luxúria. Na sombra do medo, se esconde a vaidade . Na sombra do amor, se esconde a cobiça. Na sombra da felicidade, se esconde a avareza. Na sombra da festa, se esconde a preguiça. Na sombra da união, se esconde a gula.
1. Prólogo

_Sete Pecados._

_prólogo_

Duas horas. Faltam apenas duas horas para que todos os sonhos das jovens bailarinas se concretizassem. A última e maior apresentação do ano estava para começar, todas elas estavam com os corações na mão, principalmente Louise. A menor das garotas, aquela sim tinha 1001 motivos para estar assim, ela estava pronta, quase divina, e mesmo assim não tinha a certeza de que os pais não viriam, estavam ocupados com alguma coisa no ministério bruxo. Ela se sentou em um dos degraus da escada para aquela que seria a ultima foto antes da apresentação e não conseguiu sorrir. Apenas olhou para as amigas, divinas, todas elas. Ela sempre fizera o tipo desencanada, até o momento que conheceu Edward. Ele era quase irresistível, mas era um garoto normal. Ela era uma bruxa. Não uma bruxa no sentido de uma garota chata e malvada, mas no sentido literal da expressão. Estudava em Hogwarts e durante as férias ia para aquele lugar, dançar ballet. Sua maior paixão, além da magia. Edward era encantador, tinha pele branca e cabelos aloirados, chegava a ser encantador demais, por onde eles passavam juntos, várias garotas torciam o pescoço, e aquilo começava a lhe incomodar profundamente.

- Lou, desencana, o Edward vem. Confia nele.

Ela confiava, total e absolutamente, mas ainda sim, restava o medo. O medo de amar e ser deixada de lado.

- VAMOS MENINAS! VAMOS MOSTRAR PARA O PESSOAL O QUE É BALLET DE VERDADE!

A professora falou com um sorriso que ia de uma ponta a outra do rosto, e aquele sorriso motivava Louise a continuar. As férias de dezembro já deviam estar no fim, e tudo que ela mais queria era voltar para Hogwarts. No auge dos seus quinze anos, ela tinha uma única certeza, se apaixonaria milhares e milhares de vezes por alguém, ou por alguéns.

Ela calçou as sapatilhas e entrou no palco. Era ali que ela se sentia livre, ali ela poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, e no dia seguinte ainda teria o aniversário da melhor amiga, Marlene. Quinze anos da princesa roqueira, como diziam Lílian e Emmeline. A única coisa que ela não entendia era por que na hora de entrar no palco, ela se lembrava até do bisavô morto. Um sorriso doce brotou em seu rosto e ela fez a primeira posição. Era a primeira bailarina da academia Lorraine Vallence. Um giro e uma parada para que seus olhos finalmente pousassem na terceira fileira de cadeiras do teatro incrementado, ali estavam. James Potter, Lílian Evans, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon e Edward Belmont, a última pessoa fez seu coração quase parar de susto, estava se agarrando com uma menina loira. Diga-se de passagem Emmeline vance. Naquele momento ela sentiu o coração disparar e ela tombou no palco gelado.


	2. O1 Invernal

Ela sempre esperava que o dia acabasse e que a noite viesse o mais depressa possível. Seu rosto se contorcia de alegria ao ver aquele sorriso novo inundar seu pequeno mundo como uma nova música de sucesso nas rá já estava de pé à alguns minutos, o que fazia dele o madrugador de todo o grupo, eram no total seis jovens, todos jogados em cantos diferentes da sala dos McKinnon, logo depois dele, Remus se levantou. Os jovens haviam seguido para lá logo depois da festa de aniversário de Marlene, até os bruxos sabiam como se divertir, onde James, Sirius e Remus fizeram uma festa à parte para a aniversariante e as duas amigas, que ainda dormiam como pedra.

Não se lembrava muito sobre a noite passada, mas sabia que tinha sido divertida. Para todos, inclusive Louise, dizem que nenhuma paixão é incurável, e ela já estava aberta para uma nova, e pelo visto, Sirius Black parecia muito bem disposto a encarar a vaga.

- Remus acorda as três vai. - James falou sentando no chão de mármore gelado, mal sabia como todos tinham conseguido passar uma noite inteira deitados ali, se não estivesse tão bem humorado, provávelmente teria morrido congelado. A não ser porque vestia smoking.

- Lene, Lene, acorda! - Remus falou dando leves tapinhas carinhosos no braço da menina.

- Sai fora, pai! me deixa dormir!

- Pai? Eu não tenho idade para ser seu pai eu só poderia ser seu... - ele parou antes de terminar a frase, fazendo com que Marlene abrisse os olhos castanhos de uma só vez e olhasse para ele.

- Termina Remus. Meu o quê?

- Seu irmão... Seu irmão gêmeo, por sinal.

James riu e chegou perto de uma das orelhas de Lily, onde começou murmurar.

- Acorrrrda priguicinhaaa. - Puxando o 'r' e fazendo uma vozinha de criança.

- Sai fora James! Tu é muito marmanjo pra ficar fazendo essas babaquices! - Líllian ajeitou o vestido roxo e sorriu para os amigos, o cabelo amassado .

- Lene, você pode me explicar o que houve na noite passada?

Marlene abriu um sorriso suave e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Fácil, beberam demais, tiraram a roupa pra gente e depois ficaram se agarrando com a gente porque a gente também tinha bebido demais. - Ela falou monótona e de repente caiu na gargalhada. - Mentira. As meninas são comportadas, aliás, algumas. - Ela falou olhando para o corpo inerte de Louise - Bom, vocês três disseram que tinham um presente epecial pra mim, e que eu poderia chamar mais duas amigas para receberem comigo, então eu chamei elas e viemos pra cá, aqui vocês brincaram de strippers e o Six agarrou a minha bonequinha Lou,

James arqueou as duas sobrancelhas assustado, Sirius que geralmente era o mais lerdo dos três tinha conseguido beijar Louise? Ou ela estava realmente doida ou à perigo, por mais que ele suspeitasse da primeira opção.

Sirius acordou com os risos dos amigos e e poucos segundos já estava sentado ao lado de Lily.

- Bom dia, meu bem.

A ruiva riu delicadamente, ele era bonito e charmoso, mas sempre se enrolara nas palavras.

- Bom dia Black.

- Como passou a noite?

- Depois da cena que eu vi? Você e Louise? Traumatizada é a palavra ideal.

Ele armoou um sorriso no rosto pálido e murmurou.

- Cara, eu sou Sirius Black! As meninas simplesmente caem aos meus pés, se eu não pegar, ninguém pega.

- Sirius, já pode parar, eu te conheço como isso aqui, ó - ela virou a palma da mão para ele - Eu sei que você é tão lerdo quanto o Peter nesse sentido, você não é nenhum pegador nem nada,

Ele fechou a cara e gritou:

- LOUISE BICKFORD VOCÊ TEM CINCO SEGUNDOS, UM, DOIS, CINCO!

- Mas foram só três - James Passou a mão no cabelo jogando-o para trás, era uma espécie de mania ou algo assim.

- ONDE É O INCÊNDIO. - Louise pulou no chão ficando de pé imediatamente, uma vez, ela contara que era assim que a mãe a acordava quando era menor.E tudo que contavam para um maroto, não virava exatamente segredo, nem ia direto pro túmulo. Poderia até ficar perdido no meio de tanta informação, mas eles sempre sabiam que estava por ali. Todos se levntaram e seguiram ainda com as roupas de festa , para o jardim da casa, que estava coberto de neve.

- Olha, eu vou ver se consigo trocar de roupa e ver se arranjo alguma coisa pra essas duas. vou pedir pro Jeremy dar roupas de ir à guerra pra vocês.

Jeremy McKinnon era o irmão mais velho de Marlene, olhos bem azuis, ao contrário dos dela que eram negros e cabelos meio avermelhados. Era uma graça, o sardentinho.

- Pera, porque de ir à guerra? - Remus perguntou, não querendo se sentir burro.

- Digamos que quem perder vai ter que dançar ula-ula com roupas e tudo mais pra vizinha aqui do lado. - Marlene riu e subiu com as duas amigas em seus calcanhares. Nao demoraram muito, logo depois estavam de volta de calças compridas e camisetas.

- Vamos nos dividir em pares, cada par tem que defender um ao outro, ai fica por conta. Jeremy vai ficar de juiz porque ele não curte neve, quem conseguir fazer o melhor forte levando menos boladas ganha. Os perdedores vão para a ula. - Lílian falou as regras quase que sem parar para respirar e rapidamente, logo as duplas estavam feitas e a guerra iniciada. Nada realmente complicado se fossem julgar a coordenação motora de cada um dos presentes.


End file.
